


Ego Sum Rex

by lalalalalawhy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dinosaurs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy
Summary: Prompt: Two months ago, you discovered a strange power. Every time you wake up, you become a different animal. Scientists have you captured and have been running horrifying tests for weeks. This morning you shattered the glass box they keep you in because you’ve woken up as a T-Rex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt comes from the tumblr writing-prompt-s [here](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/155874882023/two-months-ago-you-discover-a-strange-power).

In my dreams I am still free.

In my waking hours they come and poke and prod me, trying to figure out where my mass goes and where it comes from, what made me this way. I can still speak, after a fashion, and I try to tell them: I am a person, even if I look like a beast. I can’t answer their questions: I don’t know why this is happening. I try to tell them I’d be willing to work with them if they'd just give me a chance.

My box, as far as I can tell, is a twenty foot glass cube that is just about strong enough to, say, stay intact under the weight of an elephant slamming up against the walls, or the punch of a silverback gorilla. (Not that I tried either of those things.) (Days 3 and 16.)

The daily routine is the same. First, I awaken transformed into a new creature. If I am a fish, we are all inconvenienced, and they just fill the tank with water as I lay gasping and trying not to die. Fish days are a loss for all of us. On days when I am not a fish, the scientists subdue me with gas, hook me up to their machines, and feed me while I dumbly stare. When the effects of the gas wear off, I rouse myself, eat, and, if it seems worthwhile, attempt to either reason with them or escape. On days when I am cute, I ask nicely, hoping their memories of a childhood dog will endear them to me. (Of course, it never works.) On days when my body is powerful, I try to escape. (This also never works.) Eventually, once we are all tired out, they dim the lights in the lab and I drift into sleep.

And I dream.

Tonight I dream of flying, feeling the wind whip over my feathers as I soar. No, not flying, _running._ Running fast and strong, pumping my legs beneath me. Nothing can escape me. I am running and gnashing my teeth, eager to sink them deep into the creatures scurrying before me.

Already I feel the entrails of the lesser beings I am chasing through the brush in my mouth, already I envision tearing sinew from bone as I feast. I roar! I am mighty!

I awaken to the sounds of glass shattering and the startled shouts of the morning shift. I stand to my full height, rising through the bones of the shattered cube. (The scientists scramble for a dart gun, still screaming.) I stretch my tail and flex my toes, crunching more glass beneath my feet. (A klaxon sounds, and the lights strobe red. More screams.) I stretch my arms, though not very far, and ruffle my feathers delightedly.

I let out a small giggle, though it sounds even to my ears like a menacing growl.

Good. This will be fun, and you are right to fear. Are you ready?

_Run._


End file.
